Path of Strife
by Noelle Strife
Summary: He is the Beast, while my sister is Beauty. Without her, no one can tame the beast. And without him, she is an empty shell without the smallest bit of life in her. It's my job to get her back to the world of the living, and to ask him to leave and let her be. But how can I? I'm such a despicable person. Why can't I see the reason as to why she loves that monster! ShizuoxOC
1. Noel Strife, The Brother

Chapter One

When I first asked Shizuo what is like to have inhuman strength, he just said two words: "Fuck off."

The next day after that I asked him a different question. This time, regarding the way he dresses. This came before I got sucker punched and shouted the same words from before: "Fuck off!"

Shinra and Celty tried to make me back down (Mostly it was Shinra because Celty was punching in some words before she can entirely stop me) but I don't think I won't drop this until he gives me a good enough answer. The way he talks and walks were etched deep in my mind and I can't stop thinking about his lifestyle…

Oh, sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Noel Strife. I'm a humble researcher from another town who studies about the human heart and emotions. I came here to Ikebukuro upon Shinra's request to aid him and Celty their search for her missing, um, head. While they go on in their jobs as doctoring and coursing respectively, I'm doing the best in my researching expertise to gain any information about her missing body part. While on weekends I take those two days off, I go on at the streets of the chaotic town to observe the blonde haired bartender and take notes of his extraordinary behavior.

There's also another reason as to why I'm here.

It is my twin sister, Noelle Strife. She was hospitalized here a week before my arrival.

Noelle and I weren't that pretty close, since we were separated when we graduated high school. Although for the most part, we look exactly alike for us twins. We have our deceased father's brown and thick hair (Her's has been way too long, about waist-level) and our also deceased mother's mysterious emerald green eyes. Yet, our personalities are where we differ very much. I'm a jovial young man when it came to socializing with people whilst she is very quiet, calm, and a little too shy. While I favor the puzzling scientific areas of people's lives, she would rather talk about literature and fiction. I'm not a tad good at household chores but she seems to be capable of identifying a shoe brush from a hair brush. We are basically the same good-looking people with different sides of life. Rather, we're polar opposites, two sides of the same coin. I went to study the human heart, she went away to learn grammar and prose. We have never seen each other since then.

I look up at the sky while sitting by the fountain, a pen and notepad on my lap and my leather briefcase containing crucial information next to me. Two o' clock, my watch said. I had lunch at the Russian sushi place and it wasn't so bad (Although the flavor of mint sushi left an unappetizing after-taste at my tongue). I'm supposed to meet one of Tom's 'clients' today, something about Celtic fairy tales or so, but he backed off, since he's on another schedule. I already called Tom to cancel the next one of his clients until this one shows up soon. Patrons who could not hold their end of the bargain are well off dead. Oh, did I just sound scary? I quietly laughed to myself. The violence of this town can sometimes grow on to you too.

"Huh? You again?" I heard a voice sound in front of me. I looked up sheepishly to the bartender, who was smoking tobacco cigs. I let out a carefree smile. "Yes. I'm here again. Want to continue the research?" I said so casually when my face and my whole body soared into the air and landed at the fountain. The upper side of right cheek is burning a white hot pain. I dazedly sat up and chuckled at him, whose fist is still contracted to the punch. "You got such raw emotion!" I only praised him and yet this only made him angrier. He sloshed his way through to the fountain to me and grabbed me by the scruff of my collar. He held me up high for someone who is taller than me as he snarled under his breath.

"What the hell is your problem?!" He screamed while I stared at him simply, still smiling. People began to go away while some are brave enough to watch our fight. They're probably thinking why the infamous Shizuo is trying to pick a fight with an innocent bystander like me. I waved a hello to the few people near us, my grin still stuck at my face. "Oh, don't worry about us; Please go be on your way." I merely shooed them off, but they couldn't budge. Their eyes are locked onto Shizuo's angry ones. I realized that he has been shouting nonsense since he pulled me up. I never understood a single word coming out of his mouth. Most of it is sputtering with curses and some other gibberish that I'd rather leave it out.

Finally, after he suddenly stopped yelling, I placed a hand onto his arm and beckoned him to let me down. We're still on the fountain's depths but at least the people are gone now. He still eyed me angrily, but he reluctantly let me go. My watch said three-thirty. Whoa, I silently whistled. He's got to have a lot of energy to yell at me things I don't know in an hour and a half. Really, this guy's emotional structure is impressively astounding. "What are you smirking about?!" I looked up to him like a child and chortled softly. "Shizuo Heiwajima, at last you let me speak to you." My grin never left my face as I continued to gaze at him in awe.

"Tch, what do you want?"

Hmm, so, are you thinking why on earth I'm acting like this? Not to worry, I'm not autistic. It's just that I'm just an over excited researcher who has found the most incredible source human emotions. I will be glad to question Shizuo Heiwajima, I will ask him lots of questions about himself and-

And…

My smile faltered a little about the thought. It was no surprise for me, when she sent me multiple letters about she truly love and care for.

And, it was he, and Noelle.


	2. Noelle Strife, The Sister

Chapter Two

Shizuo Heiwajima first met Noelle Strife when she attended Raira Academy on her junior year. She's petite yet busty, her soft brown locks cascaded waist length and she has pretty green eyes. Her matter of speaking is of a shy yet calm tone that even Shizuo found it pleasing. She easily earned the title as 'super cute' while Shinra nicknamed her that. She's really good at Classic Lit and can fluently speak English as though she's not born to the country. One day, the gleeful Shinra introduced Noelle to the strongest student in Raira Academy: Shizuo Heiwajima.

"Shizuo! Can you guess who I brought along to lunch today?" Came the four eyes' merry yapping. The blonde didn't bother to look up as he continued to chug down a cold bottle of milk. He was entirely in a bad mood today, especially after the fiasco that Izaya held for him. It turned the cafeteria upside down because of their fighting, and the after-fight held at the soccer field. He suddenly noticed that the sun was being blocked. Shizuo opened one eye and his face instantly flushed at the sight of two C-cup breasts right in front of him.

"Hello!" She greeted cheerfully in confident Japanese. "My name's Noelle Strife. Mind if I call you Shizu-chan?" She said as she clasped her hands at her back and puffed out her chest some more, causing said chest to become bigger than it usually was. The blonde felt like choking the milk he just drank. He can't stop staring those flesh orbs that seemingly looks so soft and- AAAARGH!

Shizuo shook his head vigorously while Noelle smiled some more. "Alright Shizu-chan! I wouldn't mind you call me Noelle-chan too! I'm glad to be friends with you." She said, her grin happy as he blushed at her. Unfortunately for him, Shinra is now day dreaming. "Aaah, I can't wait to see the day where Shizu-chan and Noelle-chan are going to get married and have kids and-!" And unfortunately for the science geek, he got punched at the gut which cut off the sentence. Shizuo is already getting red at the face as Noelle sat down beside him and linked her arm to his.

"H-hey!" His face kept going hotter and hotter as she pressed his arm deeper into her chest. He looked down to see her contented face. Just seeing it strangely made him calm and relaxed too. "Shizu-chan, your heart is beating rather fast. Is it because of me?" She asked as innocently as she looked up to him with her beautiful green eyes. The blonde didn't say anything as he gazed back and studied her face. Cute as a button, emerald green eyes that reminded him of the forest, small pouty lips, adorable tinged cheeks, long and soft brown hair, she looked like a doll. A well-made, porcelain doll. Fragile and vulnerable. Shizuo reached out to her forehead and absent-mindedly brushed off the wispy brown bangs. The two stayed like this, her latched onto him, and he gazed at her, both of them completely ignoring Shinra and his mindless drabbles.

_Riiiiiiing!_

The two jumped as the bell sounded, ending lunch break. Shinra stared at them. "Hey, you guys alright?" He asked them just as Noelle giggled to herself. "We're fine. You could even consider us a couple now, Shinra-chan!" At this, Shizuo's face started working again and is now trying to defend his case.

"I-idiot! W-we're not!" He yelled after her as she skipped away from him, laughing and giggling. Shinra stared after them and smiled. "I hope you two will be…"

* * *

**Character Profile: Noelle Strife**

**16 years old. Long, waist-length brown hair, emerald green eyes, petite form, busty.**

**Likes Shizuo, Izaya, cake, milk, flowers**

**Dislikes: Blood, spiders, cockroaches**

**Status: Single. Eventual child Lolita.**


	3. Shizuo Heiwajima, The Beast

Chapter Three

"I see. You became attracted to my sister after the sudden affection of showing each other's bodies. Very interesting…" I must take note of that one as the bartender stood up from his seat, blushing madly. "What the hell are you talking about?! We did no such thing!" He sputtered; the cigarette fell from his mouth as he did so. Well, being her twin, it's obvious they did 'it' since she did promise him she'll only sleep with a man she really loved. It's quite possible they did 'it' without him knowing.

I smiled at him as Celty came in, holding two mugs of her special hot chocolate in a tray. Celty Sturluson or Mrs. Kishitani for that matter. At first I didn't believe for a second about her being headless (The information came from Shinra so of course, I didn't believe it.) but as soon as I landed in their doorstep on that faithful day and meeting her without her head, and after I fainted, I am officially a dear friend of the urban legend, the Black Rider, Celty Sturluson. Or Mrs. Kishitani.

Celty placed the hot drinks on the coffee table, produced her handy PDA, and typed in the words for the two of us to see: "Make yourself at home, Shizuo. And please don't wreck any furniture." The blonde bartender snorted in reply. "I can do that as long as this little tick didn't do anything to annoy me." I sighed as I took a sip of hot chocolate, relishing the delicious taste.

I lived here in Shinra and Celty's apartment for two and a half years now. Two and a half years since the gang war between the Yellow Scarves and the Dollars. Peace returned to both Ikebukuro and Shinjuku, well, at least a bit of the peace. The usual trouble just settled in quite nicely; no more Slasher incidents, no more gang wars, no more human trafficking. I got to admit, I like living here in Ikebukuro.

I turned my gaze back at Shizuo, who was slumped on his seat on the white couch, nursing his own steaming mug with a somber expression on his face. Celty was nowhere to be seen. She's probably busy typing away at the Dollars chat room. I settled down my notepad as I felt a smirk come up to my lips. "You know, even though we went to the same high school, I can't believe we haven't formally met. Well, being in a different class seems to be in the way." I mused as Shizuo let out a drag as I watched the cloud of smoke drift to the window and disappeared entirely.

"It's your own damn fault. You're being too much of a smart ass than your sister, landing yourself at the cream section and leaving her alone." He shot heatedly at the mouse-haired young man, who I take it as a personal compliment.

"Why thank you for taking care of her during my absence at being by her side."

"I wasn't flattering you, assehole…"

"On the contrary," My bangs hid my green eyes as my smirk grew wider. "She was smarter and more cunning than me. It was both unfortunate and fortunate for you and for her." Lightly taking a sip of my hot chocolate, I eyed the silver chain hanging by his neck. I nearly lost all self-control to laugh in front of Shizuo's face. No doubt a gift from her on Valentine's Day…

"…What are you..?" Came his quiet reply, his face lost for words. His coffee brown eyes glared threateningly at my emerald green ones. I just love seeing the beast's other side of emotion. It made me excited as I anticipated excellent results. "Maybe it will be better if you tell me when was the last time you said to her 'I love you'."

That finally did it.

Shizuo stood up with his fists clenched and shook with anger. I expected this to happen. I'm an expert in human emotions and I can tell when and how I can light up his short fuse. It's my natural instinct that helps me get my calculating mind to kick in. I sat there on my spot, continually downing my mug as the blonde bartender reeled back and tried to punch me straight at the nose. But since I have a sharp mind, I let myself move to the side as he lurched forward and aimed at the wall instead. It let out a sickening crack and a large hole appeared at the wall. I managed to hold back my sigh. Celty's not gonna like that. I bet I'll be in it for today.

"…You…You..!" It was all he could say as he lunged for me. This time, I actually let him get to me. I let him throw punches and kicks at me, and I did not retaliate even when Celty tried to calm him down and Shinra, who just came home from work, tried to pin his arms and stop him from hurting me. My face was stinging with pain and definite bulkiness, yet still, I did not fight back.

The world is too cruel to let two people live, whilst they were the reason behind it all.

Noelle's comatose.

* * *

**Character File: Noel Strife**

**23 years old, shaggy unkempt mouse brown hair, emerald green eyes, stocky yet toned form**

**Likes: Noelle, Shizuo's behavior, Celty's hot chocolate, milk, cake**

**Dislikes: Izaya's behavior, dirt, chores**

**Status: Single. Eventual resolute man.**


	4. Izaya Orihara, The Flea

Chapter Four

"Shizuo! Let's walk home together with Noelle-chan!" Shinra's shrill voice penetrated the blonde's ears as he tried to ignore him. Shinra decided to drop the honorific since he was getting jabbed at the stomach too often. Beside the two is the human doll, Noelle, herself. She waved at Shizuo with her serene smile, when the guy in question refused to look at her with his red face.

Three months have passed since their first meeting on the rooftop. Three months have passed since he silently declared he has feelings for the petite girl. Well, actually it was Shinra who forced him to think about it. But then, as he stared at her back while she and Shinra chat about their homework, it wasn't a bad feeling. I mean, he thought to himself just as Noelle broke into a gorgeous smile, there's nothing wrong to have a crush, right?

"Oh, Shizu-chan!" The mere voice seemed to piss him off more than usual. He knew who that is. And there's no exception.

Izaya Orihara.

That fucking flea… He quickly snapped his head to find him. Shinra and Noelle stopped too when they heard him. Shizuo swiveled his body left and right, trying to find his true hatred. The one who started it all.

"Hello Noelle-chan! Good to see you still young and beautiful as always." What the fuck? The blonde turned around to see his raven haired enemy snaking an arm to Noelle's waist as he pulled her closer to him. Shizuo's anger reached the boiling point. An unfamiliar presence suddenly pierced his insides as he tried to remain calm. But… What the hell, since when is Shizuo Heiwajima calm about his nemesis flirting with his girl-! Er, the author means, his friend!

"IZAAYAA!" He shouted just as he found the nearest stop sign and ripped it off the street. Shinra backed away with his mouth agape and Noelle just smiled happily as she clapped her hands and cheered for him. She has always been a natural fan of his strength, which he surprisingly found it comforting than it was the opposite. Izaya smirked yet he remained hold of the giddy brunette and unsheathed his silver knife.

"Temper, temper, Shizu-chan…" He learned this nickname when he saw Noelle yelling it at the corridor. He remembered how embarrassingly red his face was and how it turned into rage when he saw him standing there. "You wouldn't want to injure Noelle-chan now…" He added just as Shizuo let out a yell to let her go. He didn't and yet his smirk grew wider. "A-ano…" The two men, plus Shinra, turned to look at the brunette girl, who was suddenly blushing like a fresh tomato.

"What is it, Noelle-chan?" Izaya cooed at her, adding another drop of burning rage into Shizuo's angry meter.

"Iza-chan…" She made that nickname when they met at the hallway two days after her first meeting with the blonde. "Y-you're holding…m-my…" She didn't continue any further until she looked down. The three men instantly got their noses into a bloody waterfall when Izaya was actually clutching one of her medium sized brea-

"IZAAYAAA!" Shizuo charged forward with stop sign in hand, completely forgetting that Noelle might get hurt. Fortunately, the raven sadist jumped out of the way with her in his arm (now tucked elsewhere) as the sign collided with the asphalt ground. Izaya let her go next to Shinra as he readied his knife. "See you guys tomorrow..!" He then waved goodbye to them as he skipped and ran fast, away from the raging blonde. Shinra sighed as the two watched Shizuo chasing down the raven haired high schooler with a new pedestrian sign in hand. The sun began to set as they continued on walking home.

"Ne, Shinra-chan?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think that someday, Shizu-chan and Iza-chan might call each other friends?" The question seemed to take him aback, but nonetheless, he answered in his own motive.

"With the proper time and situation and all, they can. Sometime in the future." At this, Noelle giggled as the bespectacled boy stared at her.

"What?"

"Oh nothing. It's just that, it may happen in the farthest future rather than the nearest." There was silence after that. Soon, they reached the heart of Ikebukuro, Sunshine 60. The black Russian in a sushi chef outfit was standing in the middle of the road, giving out fliers about their sushi shop. "Oh, Shinra, Noelle! Do you want sushi?! It good, it cheap!" He said in his strange accent. Noelle looked over her shoulder and smiled.

"Yeah, we'll eat. Table for three, Simon-san."

She knew Shizuo will come back anyway.


	5. Noel Strife, The Obsessed

Chapter Five

"You know, I think it's best that you go home now Shizuo."

Night had fallen but I let myself stay still and shut my eyes tight. I think I'm still in the living room, no doubt lying on the white couch. I heard someone grunt as I imagined him nodding to Celty and Shinra and made his way to the door. There was a loud slam when I heard it close as I heard Shinra sigh. "You could open your eyes now, Noel." I let myself smile as I opened them and sat up. There are a rolls of bandages and packs of ointment scattered above the coffee table. Standing before me is a very irritated Shinra and sitting by the dining table is Celty, typing furiously in her PDA. "Do you have any idea why on earth Shizuo snapped at you and made the whole place upside down?!" She said to me as I grinned sheepishly.

"Well, I didn't expect he would turn it upside down." Came my honest answer. At this, Shinra let out an exasperated sigh and dismissively shook his head. "Look let's just get some sleep and repair the furniture tomorrow. Tomorrow's your day off, right Noel?" The underground doctor stared at me pointedly as I rubbed the back of my head, getting what's happening next.

"Y-yeah…"

"Great. You're going shopping with Celty tomorrow." Shinra pushed up his glasses so that the light reflected his eyes, showing off an intimidating aura I rarely see. "I got work so I won't be there. Consider yourself lucky that I'll be paying." There's silence until Celty began typing in her PDA again. I turned my head to her so that I could see: "Get some rest, Noel. We'll be leaving early morning." No more words spared. The doctor and the courier left the area and retreated to their bedroom, leaving me alone as if I never existed in their life in the first place. The thought made me a bit sad. I knew I am more eccentric than my sister, but sometimes I could go far.

I slipped off the couch and shuffled slowly to my bedroom at the far end of the hall. The pain jumped back at me and I slightly grimaced. There's too much at my face and at my chest. Shizuo Heiwajima is strong. Too strong for that matter. From my notes, I could tell that he has withstand pain as long as it is not enough; fatal enough to kill him. Previous notes from Shinra's work, which I merely 'borrowed', say that he was once shot. One on the leg and at his stomach. It also accumulated the total of his blood loss which made it to seven pounds of lost blood. But, my eyes narrowed as I finally reached my door and swung it open, there must be a reason why can he do such things only a monster can do.

My room, like the most areas of our apartment, is very modern. The comfortable bed near the window is just begging me to lie down on it. A desk stood against the white wall as several books stocked up the shelves. My laptop and other research papers were stacked up nicely on the desk while a few, well; many post-it's surrounded most of the desk's area. They're notes about my studies, and some of them are about the blonde bartender's behavior. I neared my bed and sat on it, too pained and tired to move anymore. Judging by the bruises and the bumps on me, I'll be walking stiff tomorrow. I slipped off my slippers and lied down, staring at the inky black sky from my window. The crescent moon felt like a hidden light bulb, hiding itself from view. My bedside table contained a modernized lamp, some sleeping pills, and a picture frame, bearing a faded photograph. Sepia made it beautiful, but the fire that started it all burned the edges, and yet still, it did not erase the memory of the picture. I traced my hands over the cool glass and sighed, "What am I going to do now, Noelle…"


	6. Noelle Strife, The Beauty

Chapter Six

It was lunch time and Shizuo, Shinra and Noelle are all up on the roof, enjoying their bento and listening to each other's aimless conversations. For a surprise, Noelle made a boxed lunch for Shizuo, who accepted it with a blush on his face, barely muttering the words of gratitude. It was simply delicious; the taste brought back the memories of eating together with Kasuka. The brunette was happy that he liked it, no scratch that, he loved it! While the potential doctor whined to them why wasn't he given a boxed lunch too, Shizuo did his routine every day at lunch: staring at her while drinking milk. It wasn't creepy in a way; he just wanted to observe her. She never ceased to amaze him and she always did a good job in balancing school life and her social life. In fact, in his mind, she's perfect in every way.

"Are you going to participate in Culture festival, Noelle-chan?" Shinra attentively asked the brunette, who sunny smiled him. "Yes of course! I love those cosplay cafes. It will be wonderful!" She sighed happily, dreamily gazing at the sky.

"Cosplay café? Oh, you mean those maid cafes right?" Suddenly Shinra grinned at Shizuo. "Shizuo! Since our class is gonna be a café, I think Noelle-chan would want to dress up as a maid!" At this, the blonde choked in his milk as his face began to brighten itself red. The thought of Noelle in a maid outfit will be so…

"_Ohayo goshujin sama!"_

_Standing before him is the human doll, Noelle, in a maid uniform. The color in his cheeks raised the magnitude tenfold._

"_Would you like to be spoon fed, goshujin sama?"_

_Before he knew it, she's sitting on his lap, too, very too close for comfort, spoon and bowl of something in her hands. She's smiling as she dipped her spoon to get a sample. "Say aaahh!" She cooed as he automatically opened his mouth, just as the sexy maid stuffed it in. Her whole body rested against his, he could feel her chest bulging from her uniform…_

"_A-ano… You have some rice on your lip. I'll lick it for you."_

_Oh, so it was rice porridge, wait, what-?!_

_She reached up from her spot, legs between his as she neared her face. Her tongue lightly glazed over the spot near his lips, until he felt his arms wrapping on her tiny yet slim waist, and was actually craving for a kiss, a deep, passionate ki-_

"What the hell am I thinking?!"

The two snapped as Shizuo suddenly got up and banged his head to the concrete ground. "Shizu-chan!" Noelle scrambled from her seat and kneeled before him, trying to get a good look at him. Shinra, too, bounded to him and tried to check his friends. "What on earth were you doing? You gave us a fright..!" Panting, Shizuo let out deep breaths and felt something thick trickle down his face. His eyes widened at the sight of blood, oozing slowly yet surely from a deep wood cut open from his forehead. Hearing his raging breaths and seeing the scarlet liquid drip from his head, the brunette slowly backed away, her eyes bulging from her sockets.

"B-blood… S-S-Shinra! We need t-to take him to the c-clinic!" She said hurriedly, looking scared all of a sudden. Shinra helped Shizuo up and issued him to go to the nurse's office. But the blonde didn't move. His coffee brown eyes were transfixed on Noelle's green ones. "Shizuo! You need to go-!" Shinra tried to usher him but he shook his hand away and neared the girl. He kneeled down so they could be on the same level and threw his arms around her petite body. He could feel her tense up but she hugged him back.

"Are you scared of blood..?" He whispered to her very softly so that she could only hear. He felt her nodding reluctantly.

"I'm afraid… I don't want you to get hurt…" His shoulder moistened as Noelle brought up fresh tears. "I don't want to be away from you…"

Shizuo said nothing, only listening to the muffled sounds of her crying. Gently he pulled her up to her feet and smiled ruefully.

"I'm not going anywhere."

The only sound left is the school bell, ringing nonstop, for the end of lunch break.


	7. Noel Strife, The Psycho

Chapter Seven

For a while, Shinra and Celty ordered me to stay away from Shizuo for the time being, which I cannot ignore by the way. His mystery of him being the beast and my sister as beauty, I cannot say how sure I am. I grit my teeth to myself as me and Celty browsed through a department store, looking for a new drill. Shinra's paycheck will be enough to cover up our expenses and for our early lunch.

"Noel, what do you think?" Celty typed her message and pulled it up to my face so I can read. In her other hand is a black hand-drill that looked expensive. I gave her a small smile and shook my head. "We need to save some money for Shinra and the rent. Is there another one?" I gestured to the store keeper as he bowed and made haste to find another ware. I felt Celty looking at me, but I shook my head and directed my attention elsewhere.

Someday, I thought to myself as I exited the store with boxes and bundles in hand with the Dullahan, I will find that source. Shizuo Heiwajima.

~0~0~

"I'll be fine, don't worry." I said to Celty as I bound the boxes to her bike. "I'll just take a cab or something." I assured her, giving off a tired smile. But the headless rider continued to stare at me. At some time later, she took her PDA and began typing quickly: "We're not mad at you if that's what you're thinking." I stifled a snort as I shook my head, urging her to just go. I'm a little tired anyway; carrying heavy things while you're stiff certainly took more exertion than I remembered. I watched her ride her motorcycle away, hearing the distant sound of a horse whining. While she took the direction back to Shinra's apartment, I went the opposite way. I'm still not thinking right, so, a little alley fight will do the trick.

"You crazy son of a bitch!" One of the so called Yellow Scarves sputtered as I bring my foot down on his head to smash it against the cemented ground. My hands were in my pockets as I continued to push him down. "Not quite enough." My head turned to the remaining ones against the wall, my grin becoming sickening. "You boys want to join?" I cooed sarcastically. One of them, who was holding a steel metal pipe, charged forward and let out a strangled yelp as I used my free leg to kick him forcefully at the gut. He let out disgusting gasp and doubled up on his knees. My elbow collided with his backbone with a loud crack. My sadistic smile never wavered as I watched the man scream in agony. That blow would be enough to endure his spinal cord, thus, ending his life as a straight stuck-up man.

"Who the hell is he?!" I heard the others cursed, drawing out more random weapons. I'm not as strong as Heiwajima, so I can't lift up heavy objects, but of course, I have the speed of sound and light within me. I can fight without my hands as long as I have my speed. I took care of the other Yellow Scarves as I stood over them, my green eyes filled zealous intentions. The alley was quiet as I remained there, silently watching the men I took down.

I was once like them before she and I took Kendo lessons. She quit the dojo when we were ten, and yet I continued. I studied furiously by myself and worked diligently as a student council member. I took up opportunities that rarely came my way. Now, I'm a successful researcher and a psychologist, also a master Kendo Martial Artist. If she wouldn't have denied the many wonderful opportunities, she may have been as great as me, and not hurt physically and emotionally.

I took a deep breath and exited the alley in my fashion: acting like nothing ever happened. I went to a local bakery and purchased two loaves of Spanish bread and went straight to West Gate Park. Taking a seat on the steps near the fountain and watching a caricature artist drawing something vaguely familiar of Celty, I ripped the bread apart and popped it in my mouth. The delicious taste brought back memories as my lips turned slightly into a warm smile.

"Oh, what do we have here..?"

I turned my head to the left to see a young man I knew very well. He was dressed all in black as his fur trimmed jacket evenly matched his venomous look. "Izaya. It's been a long time." I said although my smile disappeared. My hatred for this informant is not as equal to that of Heiwajima's, but, I narrowed my emerald eyes into slits, no doubt this man is also one of the reasons for my sister's comatose.

"May I sit down?"

"Do so."

It was always like this, we only exchange as few words as possible, knowing that the blonde bartender may suddenly get the urge to beat the hell out of him. Although I posses average hatred towards him, Izaya is a friend of mine at high school. I was always the one covering his ass whenever he and Heiwajima get into trouble like toppling cafeteria tables or using the teacher's podium as a shot lock. And no matter how many times he used his knife either on me or on the blonde, I can never truly hate him. Maybe it's because he's a dear friend of my sister, or it is because I don't want to get in the middle of those two's affair.

I cleared my throat as I handed him my bread. "Want one?" I didn't bother to look at him as he shrugged. "Why would I not." He gingerly took it from my hands as I sat back and watched the sun set evenly in the orange sky. "I heard Shizu-chan beat you up bad." I never failed to notice the hidden pleasure in his voice. But I remained stock still and blinked.

"…"

"Not bothering to answer?" I damn well do not.

"Not trying to."

"What is it about him that makes you feel happy?" Shut up, Izaya.

"He loves her…" I can't believe I said that. Although, I can't go back now.

The raven haired informant turned to grin evilly to me. "Hmph, me too you know..."

It was night time and yet I can't move anymore. My eye sight blurred and everything blacked out.

* * *

**Thank you so much to ****Darth Zannah**** for the Review.**


	8. Shizuo Heiwajima, The Lover-Boy

Chapter Eight

Shizuo sat on his chair, staring dispassionately through the window, not paying attention to class today. Three seats in front of him is where Shinra sits, and five seats to his right is where Noelle sat. His pencil tip-tapped onto his quiz paper, not minding to finish it. His thoughts wandered elsewhere, until he caught on what was bothering him.

It's the Valentine's Day. A day where he would love to sleep through the whole time. Just seeing those couples in and out of school is enough to piss him off greatly. He just can't stand it. All of those stupid jerks look so foolish to his eyes, acting all lovey-dovey to each other in a day. He sighed as the school bell rang and their teacher called forth their papers. Dismissal time. He better get home before he could see even one of those sickening couples making out or something or he himself might do something stupid.

The blonde just sat there on his seat, oblivious to his friends' calling to him. "Shizu-chan? Are you okay?" He finally saw a hand waving in front of his face. Snapping out if his daze, Shizuo followed the hand to the source, and his state relaxed to see Noelle and (unfortunately) Shinra. The bespectacled young man gave him a carefree grin as he rubbed the back of his head. "You alright, pal?" He joked, but seeing the tired look from the blonde caused his grin to falter.

"What's wrong, Shizuo?"

"…Nothing." His flat reply came as he stood up from his spot and gathered his school bag. The brunette girl stared at him with wide green eyes when he finally turned to her. "Let's…just get home…" He said as his eyes shifted uncomfortably from her mysterious green ones. He can't feel shy and introverted in front of her now. The day is giving him a headache…

"Oh, o-okay…" The three went to the shoe racks to retrieve their shoes. Shizuo's locker is beside the brunette's while Shinra's on the other side. They took off their slippers in silence, the taller man unaware of the situation. He's lost in thought as he slipped on his leather shoes when suddenly, Shinra came to him with an apologetic smirk. "Er, sorry. But I got to go now." He chuckled nervously when he didn't reply. "Celty needs my help on something today so," The potential doctor twiddled with his thumbs. "You make sure Noelle gets home, 'kay? Well, bye!" He abruptly said as he ran off, leaving the two in stunned stillness. Noelle looked over to where Shinra ran off to, a confused look etched on her face. While she looks like that, Shizuo's eyebrow ticked.

"That bastard…" He muttered angrily as he stuffed his slippers inside his locker and slammed it shut. The slam made the doll jump as she turned to face him, her face soft yet unreadable. "I-it's okay, Shizu-chan. I-I-I can walk h-home by myself…" She mumbled quietly while she unconsciously fiddled with her red ribbon. Although Shizuo would love to leave now, he can't just possibly leave her out, since there's a lot going around the streets. A cute- er, nice girl like her would get picked on if he's not present. The blonde turned to her as he unknowingly and affectionately patted her head with a tiny grin. "Let's go home." The girl looked up to him as she smiled warmly, earning him an embarrassed, flushed face.

The two walked out of school as they casually talked and chatted. He was surprised to know that she lived near his place and that she lived with her older twin brother, a student council member and an honor student named Noel Strife. They don't usually see each other very well because he's from a different class and that he is too busy with his duties as a member of the council. He learned from her that they are orphans yet they both work very hard to earn enough money. Hearing that from her, he can't help but feel pity for the girl. She may have the face and the body of a child, but her mind is that of a diligent and mature person. He has to admire her for that.

They stopped at Ikebukuro West Gate Park, the sun beginning to set. Oddly, there are a few couples there that Shizuo felt his brow raise in puzzlement. Isn't the Park good enough for them? He thought to himself when suddenly, Noelle took his hand and guided him to sit by the fountain. "Wha-! H-hey..!" He sputtered as he sat down next to her. Facing him, the doll opened her bag and produced, what look like a glass bottle filled to the brim with chocolate milk. She smiled at him as she handed it the blonde, who stared at it uncertainly. "Don't worry it's chocolate milk. Since it's Valentines' Day, I'm pretty sure you won't like chocolate. So I got you this." She showed him the bottle proudly yet he didn't take it. He continued to stare at it. At this, Noelle's smile disappeared and was replaced by an indecipherable face.

"You…don't like it..?"

Shizuo's coffee brown eyes then turned to gaze at her sad emerald eyes. He didn't say anything while he didn't see that she withdrew the bottle. "I-I see…Sorry…" She began to put it back inside her bag and leave when a hand shot to hold hers. She looked surprised as she faced him. She felt arms wrapping around her petite form as he brought her into a gentle hug, his chin resting on her soft brown hair. The girl remained silent as her head leaned onto his chest, calmly listening to his beating heart.

"I love it…" He whispered to her as he held the brunette tightly yet gentle enough for her to breathe. "Sorry I was like that. I never get gifts…" The excuse was lame, but he knew she believed it. Noelle is a kind person. She is beautiful, fragile, and innocent like a flower, childish like a doll, gullible like Hansel and Gretel, and pure hearted like a princess. He can't say nor did doubt that she's like a goddess, purifying every dark soul she encounters. Maybe he could say 'thanks' to Shinra for leaving them alone at this time. After all, she was the only one who could see through the monster he is.

He liked her for it. No, he…

He loved her for it.


	9. Noel Strife, The Other

Chapter Nine

The World is twisted and dark, and I can't do a damn thing about it.

Wrong. Incorrect. Negative. False. Every little word that is equal to that. I'm mistaken.

Noelle is my world. I can correct that. As long as that monster will leave her, I can make things go alright this time.

I sat stock still on the stool, idly playing with my drink. It was noon. Today, I decided to break my promise to Shinra and Celty to try and talk to Shizuo Heiwajima, the strongest man in Ikebukuro. I will not stand down. He's the reason why she's half dead anyway. "Barkeeper, another round." My tone is slightly mocking yet it held no distaste. The blonde bartender glared at me furiously as he grudgingly poured me an extra shot. Passing it to me, he added a hiss, "Get the fuck out of here." His eyes looked like the fires of hell itself as he spited forcefully. I chuckled and downed the drink in one go. I plan to get drunk here although it would be quite a task since I can always hold my liquor. I whipped out my trusty notepad and my onyx ink pen.

"Care to continue?" My eyes turned into slits that very much of a snake as my grin grew into that of a sadistic bastard. My, oh my, Shizuo shattered the glass as he punched me straight bull's eye. I crashed through the bar's tinted window and I lay, bleeding and laughing, on the street. The people started to move away, some decided to watch. Yes, all I need is another fight to calm myself.

I let out a humorless, hollow laugh as I staggered to stand up, wiping away the blood from my mouth. "This may be the first time we fought, _Shizu-chan_!" My voice slurred and mocked at the name, the one invented by my precious sister. I can never forgive him even though she forgave him first. He was the one, I'm certain of it. He was the one who nearly killed her.

Two and a half years ago, before I started pissing Heiwajima off, I'm the head researcher in a famous company somewhere away from Ikebukuro. After graduating high school, me and Noelle went our separate ways. I went out of the country while she stayed here, to be with _him_. She's said in her letters to me that she's working part-time in a bookstore and working full time as Tom's bodyguard, along with Heiwajima. She's also living with him, and she also stated that she dearly love him, which inconsistently made me jealous. Too jealous that I insisted that she leave the city and work with me. I told her she still had time to change her mind and come with me. I told her that we should get married, elope, and renew our lives. I knew that she knew I earnestly loved her, and I didn't care for a single damn moment that we are siblings. I don't care if I am a pedophile or a lolicon; my love for her is infinite, and even Shizuo Heiwajima can't stop me. I'll even kill him if have to.

The bartender stepped out of the broken glass window, his face contorted in red anger. "Shut up. Just shut the hell up!" He went to the nearest vending machine and ripped it off from the ground effortlessly. Whew, such an amazing strength as I smirked at him, who threw said vending machine at me. I jumped just in time with my utmost speed, laughing at what we're doing. We're acting like kids; Kids who made a stupid mistake. Leaping through the air, I grabbed a fistful of his hair, and used it to swing him around and throw him like a useless softball. Shizuo let out a loud grunt as his body collided to the ground with deafening crunch. For me, it was music to my ears. I ran up to him only to get kicked at the stomach as I flew past buildings, and ending up lying on a noisy car. The glass stuck to my skin like a second layer as it began to bleed profusely. Thick welts of blood dripped steadily down my arm while it began to pool under me. I let my head rest on the broken glass, ignoring the pain shooting up to my brain.

Is this…the end for me..?

I felt someone standing before me. I lazily looked at whoever it is and felt the corners of my lips slant upwards. "I admit it. I knew that I am one of the people who did that to her." Shizuo's voice is hoarse while his grip on the stop sign he was holding tightened. I didn't say anything. My vision is blacking out again. Damn that Izaya for discovering my weakness. "But you got to understand," _There's nothing for me to understand anymore_. "Avenging her will not get you anywhere. In the end, you'll always be the same." His eyes are hidden so I can't tell what he's feeling.

"I knew I shared the fault; I admit that I'm guilty for that. If it weren't for me, she should still be here, alive and healthy." Something glistened from his cheek as the tear fell onto my face. Crying..? "Yet she's a stubborn girl. She just won't let me go. For that I…" He cut off his sentence as he dropped the stop sign, which clattered off the car's hood, and collapsed beside me. Another drop of water came to my face as I gazed unfocused at the grey sky. Rain began pelting the city, washing off the blood, covering his and my tears.

I was wrong. I can't do it. I can't correct my world anymore. If I made him leave, then she too, will go. My world will disappear if the two were to depart. I choked down a muffled cry as I screamed in agony, pain and sadness. It all made perfect sense. I now know the truth about this mystery, and I'm going to die because I finally solved it.

She left me.


	10. Shizuo Heiwajima, The Boyfriend

**WARNING: Possible Lime**

* * *

Chapter Ten

The word got out pretty quickly than he could ever imagine. He also wondered how the hell everyone knew about it. Was it that plain obvious? Shizuo hid his face as he hurriedly ate his lunch to get out of this hellhole, but noooo… He just have to wait for his recent _girlfriend _to finish hers.

"I still can't believe you two are together now!" Shinra hopped and skipped in circles as he threw imaginary flowers into the air. Shizuo looked up from his bento box (the one Noelle made for him) and glowered at him, "Shut up." He snarled as he snacked everything down. Sitting beside him, eating her own lunch with a normal pace, is the brunette girl, Noelle. She giggled at Shinra's antics as she playfully snapped her chopsticks at him.

"Now, now, Shinra-chan! If you tease Shizu-chan like that he'll choke!" She put a hand to her mouth to stop giggling while the blonde's ear turned into a nice shade of red as he choked into his food. "Whoa, that's so cool, Noelle-chan!" Shinra is in awe at her amazing hypothesis, which came true after she said that. The two laughed in sync as the other glared at them.

"Do you want to live?" Came Shizuo's death threat to the bespectacled young man, who instantly bowed down in front of him. "I deeply and sincerely apologize for my grievous mistake!" He pleaded while bowing. Noelle smiled at them when suddenly the door of the rooftop opened. The three friends turned to look who it is as the brunette girl gasped happily. "Iza-chan!"

"Ohayo, Noelle-chan." Izaya smirked at them as the girl stood up from her seat and went over to hug him. All of a sudden, the aura of the place turned into a murderous killing intent that came from Shinra's side. More specifically, it came from the blonde young man who snapped his chopsticks in half, well, more like into pieces.

"U-uh… Shizuo..?" Shinra hesitantly tried to calm him down, but he abruptly stood up from the wooden bench with lethal intentions.

"IZAAAYAAA!" And without another word, the wooden bench was no more as it's been rammed straight towards the raven haired sadist and his girlfriend, who fortunately, got out of the way. Noelle wheezed and coughed as the wood hit the dust while Izaya turned to check her. "Now look what you've done, Shizu-chan! You got Noelle-chan sick! Poor thing…" The young man eyed him sarcastically as he pulled her closer. Now that he mentioned it, he looked over the flea's shoulder and was alarmed to see her in a coughing fit. He instantly let go of the other bench he recently picked up and hurriedly came over to her, forgetting that the annoying prick is standing right next to her. "Noelle?! What's wrong? Are you ok?!" He gingerly scooped her in his arms and headed for the infirmary, leaving Shinra to deal with Izaya.

"So, tell me, Shinra-kun," Izaya gently closed the door and inwardly locked it, making sure no one will interrupt their discussion now. "What is Noelle-chan to Shizu-chan now, hmm?" Shinra gulped, mentally praying he would come back alive.

~0~0~

"Be careful Strife-san; you have asthma so please try not to get into dust again." The student gave her a glass of water and a disposable inhaler. The girl tentatively took it with shaking hands and drank half of it. She just shook her head at the inhaler though. "You need to do this to get better." The student self whined when he could feel the familiar, killing aura surrounding behind him. Daringly, he slowly faced the towering Shizuo standing behind him. The student let out a frightened gulp and hastily threw the inhaler away. "Since you don't want to, it's fine. I'll go now!" He jerked off the infirmary and slid the door closed with a snap. Silence hung stiff in the air. Noelle tried to look into his eyes but he stubbornly refused to do so, which resulted a sad brunette.

"Shizu-chan…"

"Noelle…"

The pair looked at each other as they both looked away, embarrassed, having said their names in an instant. She giggled to herself as she sat up on bed and landed her gaze at him. "It's alright," Shizuo flinched visibly but he still can't look at her in the eye. "It's not your fault. Plus, I'm fine now. You don't have to worry about it." Still he didn't say anything. The blonde finally let out a sigh as he calmly strode towards her and gently pushed her to lie on bed. Her breathing hitched up as he leaned onto her, his knees and legs locking onto hers while his palms and elbows supported his front to keep himself from falling on her.

"S-Shizu-chan..?"

The sound of his name coming from her made him growl in both annoyance and lust. Shizuo gave her no time to register the shock by pulling her hair gently to tilt her head as he took her mouth into his. He could smell her skin and her sweet breath as his lips bit her bottom lip. She gasped and gave the blonde the chance to enter his tongue into that warm cavern. He explored her mouth as her own tongue tried evading capture. Shizuo broke the kiss and he realized that at that time, he almost forgot to breathe, and it seems that she was feeling the same. He took in deep breaths to calm himself down. When he looked back at her, she's been blushing the whole time as he, too, flamed up at once. "I'm sorry for doing that." He said to her lovingly, brushing away a lock of her brown hair from her face as he said so, causing the girl to smile tenderly at him.

They didn't say anything for awhile as they tried to find their composure when the door slid open and a small laugh sounded from behind. "Making out in the school infirmary is too sexy; don't you think so, Shizu-chan?" Izaya pretended to pout when the blonde gained back his normal form. "IZAAYAAAAAAAA!" He rounded up to him as the raven haired student dashed out of the infirmary skipping and passing a seductive wink at Noelle, who turned away and blushed. Before Shizuo could chase him, he looked back at her with an apologetic face. He opened his mouth to say something only to be cut off by the doll. "It's fine; go ahead." She giggled as she saw the look of relief flash for a moment at his face when he bolted off the clinic door, screaming his nemesis' name.

Not bad for a first kiss. She sighed to herself.

* * *

**Again, I must thank Darth Zannah for the review.**


	11. Noelle Strife, The Wounded Doll

Chapter Eleven

Where… Am I..?

My nose took in the scent of faint antibiotics and dried chlorine. When I opened my eyes, it seemed that I was blinded for a moment by a sudden bright light. The white walls and the smell and the bed I'm lying on, I'm at the hospital. A machine sounded next to me as my green eyes wandered around the room. It didn't take long for me to spot Celty, who stood out the most with her black clothing against the white. She was snoozing on the plastic chair provided only for visitors. Smiling contritely, I made myself sit up on the bed. The heart monitor constantly gave off steady beats.

I touched my face and explored my body; everything was bandaged and patched up. My skin looked pale, probably because I lost so much blood. Letting out a soft chuckled I reached out to my metal IV pole and slowly got up from bed, ignoring the shooting pain coming up to me. Careful as to not wake up the sleeping Dullahan, I put on my slippers and began to walk, little by little. My legs screamed like it was on fire as I gripped onto the pole tightly and strutted away.

Since it's the hospital, I better go visit her.

My emerald green eyes glared at the 'No Visitor' sign and pushed past it. Ever since I heard she was hospitalized and has not moved since, I visited her every day. I didn't care about the staff. If they give so much as an act to make me stay away from her, I will not hesitate to kill them. Sliding the door closed, I took a deep breath and put on a fake smile. I pulled open the curtains.

There she is. Lying on the hospital bed with the white sheets camouflaging her already white skin. She lay unmoving, not a single move as it was since the day he saw her here. Sure, the first time he did saw her, he shed tears so much that the staff heard him and took him away. Her long brown hair splayed under her petite form, remaining where it was in the first place. There is one thing missing though, he thought to himself as he moved to sit on a chair beside her, it's her eyes. If someone were to see them here, wide open and bright, they would notice that we have the same shade, almost identical pair of eyes. They would have noticed that we are truly twins, and we can't live our life without each other. I weakly placed my hand over hers and smiled, "Hello, Noelle."

~0~0~

I'm going to tell you how she got into this. It's simple really; it's Heiwajima and Izaya's fault. But let's go before that. To how it actually happened.

_It was a nice spring day. The sun is shining bright and the casual clouds were dotted here and there. The breeze is uplifting, even amidst the chaotic city of Ikebukuro. In the middle of the crowd at Sunshine 60, the trio, Tom, Shizuo, and Noelle, stood out like a sore thumb. Shizuo, now a full grown and handsome young man, walked with them with the cigarette in his mouth and his hands in his pockets. Beside him, a little short to be called a full grown yet beautiful young woman is Noelle. She wore her usual clothing; a simple white and loose blouse with a buttoned up black vest and coal knee length skirt, dark stockings, and a pair of sexy Audrey's heels. She looked like she's a waitress or a female bartender since she looked exactly like Shizuo. Her chest however, to add to his dismay and satisfaction, gave more emphasis than ever. She's talking to Tom while laughing at something he said._

_Sometime later, after Shizuo beat the shit out of some of Tom's clients who refused to pay up, they stopped for lunch at Russia Sushi. Simon, the kind yet a little weird sushi chef, gave them discounts and served them delicious sushi. The man in the dreadlocks smiled at the two as Shizuo shyly accepted to be spoon fed by Noelle. Honestly, Tom sipped some sake as he watched them, they're such a cute couple and they truly belong to each other._

_Just then, a loud crash came from outside. He and the blonde stood up on instinct while Noelle looked around nervously. "What's going on?" She said as Tom shook his head. "It came from outside, let's go." The trio nodded and sprinted off out of the sushi restaurant (after Tom threw their payment on their table). The loud ruckus is being caused by none other than Izaya Orihara, a friend of Noelle, and an enemy of Shizuo. He was shouting for the blonde to come out and fight him, a bottle of brandy held at his left hand while his knife sat unsheathed at his right. Obviously, he's drunk, which is unusual at this time of day. "Oh, Shizu-chan! Where on heaven, hell and earth are you..?" He slurred just as people moved from his range. Immediately, the blonde bartender flew into a fit of rage at the mere sight of him and stomped away to rip off a nearby stop sign from the seat._

"_You sure got a lot of guts to come here in Ikebukuro again, Izaya!" He grinned sarcastically as he swung it around. Too much sake got Shizuo drunk too, so a little while later he and Izaya aren't even hitting each other. They staggered all the while until the raven haired bastard took off as Shizuo ran after him. Noelle, who was worried for his safety turned to Tom and smiled innocently, "Well, I got to follow him then. Who knows what trouble he'll get into..?" She added her cute giggle as the debt collector waved at her, "Be careful alright?" He called out as she looked back to wave good bye. Unknown to them all, it was probably the last farewell she has given to them._

I paused my musing as I gazed at her sleeping form, longing to see her healthy, awake, alive. I took a deep breath and continued.

_Izaya dashed off to a street that was very familiar to both he and Shizuo, although, the guy in question isn't thinking straight so he has no idea what is going to happen. Pretending to be drunk is way too hilarious and needed a lot of guts for the informant but he was proud to do so. He smirked as he peered over his shoulder to see the raging plus angry blonde still following him with the stop sign. Izaya would do everything and anything to get his 'dear friend' Shizu-chan sent straight to hell. He wasn't actually thinking of losing one of his only friends though._

_Noelle tried her best to keep it up but her small frame against the tide of the crowd made it difficult to do so. When she finally caught a glimpse of Shizuo, she sighed to herself, mentally reminding herself to scold him later on. They darted into a street while she kept up her pace. "Shizu-chan! Wait!" She began to wheeze, her asthma's kicking up already. She began to lose focus as she coughed and wheezed. 'I have to get to him!' She thought as she came out of the alley and onto the street._

"_HEY! LOOK OUT!"_

_The sound of a truck honking. The screech of the tires as it tried to break and stop. How that girl turned her head to look at what was going on…_

_How it hit her as she flew through the air, the wind knocking her senses, the lights blaring her eyesight._

_How she was tossed around like a common rag doll, and that she already lost her consciousness before she even hit the ground._

"_OH MY GOD!"_

"_MISS! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?!"_

"_SOMEBODY CALL AN AMBULANCE!"_

_She just lay there with her eyes closed, her body crumpled like paper as it creased her clothes. She didn't feel the blood pooling under her. She didn't hear Shizuo's voice scaring the shit out of the citizens as he knelt before her and gaped his mouth, his eyes widening and his hands trying to reach out for the girl he promised to protect. She didn't hear him scream her name, crying out in between gasps and sobs as she is being carried into an ambulance._

_She didn't see Izaya's incredibly shocked face or how his eyes glistened with fresh tears rolling out of their ducts. She didn't see Tom bowing his head and crossing his arms, looking thoroughly depressed. She didn't see Shinra nor her headless best friend Celty sobbing for her health. She didn't see Simon's shoulder slump upon the news of her being, completely forgetting to drag in customers. She forgot how to breathe in a moment, and the world stopped spinning in her mind._

_But most of all, Noelle Strife never saw the drastic change in Shizuo Heiwajima's life._

* * *

**Thank you, Darth Zannah, for your review. Although I must say, I find it really funny. So, I must say thank you again, since it lifted my spirits into continuing this. Again, thank you.**


	12. Shizuo Heiwajima, His and His Alone

Chapter Twelve

A few days after graduation, Shizuo convinced Noelle to live with him, although the first time he tried to say it to her it didn't work out pretty well. He was a little embarrassed to say it in front of Shinra, who was with them through the entire time, so he stuttered a bit and a little while later he abruptly spilled the words. Of course, the recent doctor sniggered at his clumsiness and the brunette blushed deeply at his words. But nonetheless, she agreed, which surprised both he and Shinra.

Now it's been a month since she moved in with him, and he still find it hard to believe. She took on a part-time job at a bookstore, as she took care of the store. Shizuo, meanwhile, went into a string of jobs that seemed most unlikely. He got fired from three jobs in total due to his 'violent' nature, but soon he got a job as a bartender. His brother, Kasuka, visited him one day and gave him two boxes of bartender uniforms, so that he shouldn't change jobs from time to time. Noelle liked his change of wardrobe as she called it, what he refuses to be called at, sexy. They lived normally for a while until…

"IZAAAAYAAA!"

Noelle sat alone at the police box, looking very exhausted yet cheerful in her way. She knew Izaya didn't actually mean to frame him for that crime he put up with, but she trusted that man as much as she trusted Shizuo. The thought of them to make up as friends are too far and out of reach now...

After being called in by the police and that Shizuo was arrested for a crime she knew he didn't commit, she sat on the chair, her eyes droopy and ready to sleep. Few hours later, they let him go. The brunette stood up and tiredly smiled at him. "Let's go home, Shizu-chan." She whispered as she took his hand and dragged him outside. The blonde didn't say anything as they stopped when rain came pelting down. He didn't know what to say to her. He wanted to tell her he didn't do anything, but he can't find his voice to do so. The rain made their silence. Just as he was about to say something, someone came into view, holding an umbrella over him.

"Shizuo?" The man in the dreadlocks appeared to them with a knowing look. "Oh, Tom-san." He looked up with an expressionless face. The two acknowledged each other, even Noelle, and that night, he offered them a job. As his bodyguards.

~0~0~

Months passed and everything came back to normal. Izaya rarely went to Ikebukuro that much, Shinra took up underground doctoring, Celty and her usual coursing, Simon still with the sushi business, and Noelle and Shizuo as bodyguards for Tom, a debt collector. Although it was Shizuo who usually beat the crap out of their targets, Noelle's job is too sweet talk their way until they get the payment. Otherwise, they turn to the blonde bartender. Sometimes when they encounter older men and patrons who got this urge to look at her hot, tantalizing body, it never ended well. While the girl is oblivious to how things are happening at that time, Tom is trying to calm Shizuo down first from throwing the nearest object to him before they get the debt.

Something similar happened one time too:

_The three entered a bar somewhere a little to the east of Ikebukuro as Tom looked around for their 'target'. He quickly found him since he stood out like a sore thumb. The man was clearly and obviously drunk; his bloodshot eyes gazed at them while his mouth sagged in annoyance. "The hell do you think you are..!" His voice and actions were slurred as he downed another shot. Tom stepped up and explained about collecting his debt. The man however, remained indifferent._

"_Don't have the money to pay up right now!" He barked off, ordering another shot. "So get lost!" Then his eyes fell down onto innocent little Noelle, who smiled at him warmly (she seemed vague to the aura now forming around Shizuo). Tom rounded to her and nodded just as she stepped up. She gave off her doe full eyes, that pouty lip, she puffed out her pink cheeks, and the cutest smile she could offer. "Please give us the money mister. My boss needed it really bad." Although she looked more like a doll than neither a child nor a full grown young woman, she fluttered her eyelashes and let off a small giggle. She looked so sweet and cute it even made the man stare at her for a long time, and when Shizuo thought it's not working, the man slowly took his wallet and produced the cash._

"_Here." He threw the wad of Yen to Tom, who took it by instinct. They're about to leave when suddenly Noelle let out a yelp. Shizuo and Tom spun around to look at her and the blonde was angry to see the drunkard wrap an arm around her slim waist. He let out a sneer as his smelly breath forced the brunette to cough. "You're pretty…" He whispered lustfully at her, who tried to turn away. Just on cue, a bar stool went flying and hit the drunkard straight on. Fortunately, the brunette was unscathed. She gazed into Shizuo's coffee brown eyes and skipped to his side, her hand made way to his. The patrons just watched them until Tom sighed and said they could take the day off since they're done._

Shizuo and Noelle walked inside a convenience store as the blonde bought a new packet of cigarettes while the brunette browsed through the magazine section, intently skimming through the sections. When they exited, they went straight home. Shizuo insisted it, since her asthma's kicking up whenever they're in crowds because it made her claustrophobic. Her fear of tight places and crowds only escalated her sickness. He was worried that they may be able to catch up the crowd at Sunshine 60, which is a very booming place at night and morning. Shizuo made sure she's still alright, even the slightest cough and he would take her to either Shinra or the hospital. Although, they both preferred Shinra because they hate hospitals.

Their apartment is a normal looking flat, a four story commercial/complex. They live at the third floor. It's simple and comfy, a little bit like Shinra and Celty's place. There's a common living room with a normal TV and couch, a kitchen with the fridge stocked with dairy products; mostly milk, a small study where Noelle sometimes works with her stories and novels, a guest room which was rarely used, a bathroom complete with shower, sink, toilet, bathtub, you get the idea, and their bedroom at the far end of the hall. Shizuo opened the door and ushered her in, making her chuckle at his uncommon 'gentle-manliness' while he blushed at her. He placed the keys on a hook near the front door as he slumped in the couch, his body tired and fatigued. "Are you okay, Shizu-chan..?" Noelle came in from the kitchen holding a plate of cheesecake. She settled it down on the coffee table and leaned onto his chest.

"Mmh…" His eyes drifted off as the girl snuggled some more into his chest, her arm in front of her while he wrapped his arm on her petite waist. Just remembering how that dirty man laid hands on his beautiful angel pissed him off so much that he squeezed his hold on her. "What is it?" She looked up to him with her big green eyes when he suddenly swoop down to her face and gave a short yet sweet peck on the lips.

"Mine." He only said as sleep rolled over.


	13. Noel Strife, The Resolute Man

Chapter Thirteen

"Seriously, Noel-kun, you better take care of yourself." Shinra tsked as he watched me eat my hospital food with sympathy and apprehension. I managed to hold down my snort as I shoveled in some food, chewing at the tasteless garbage. Whatever they're serving here, I'd be sure to give them negative one over ten. It lacked the right quantities and the amount of salt and pepper placed in and-

"Hey, are you even listening?" Shinra poked my forehead with his finger as I scowled at him. "I am now." I couldn't grumble at him since Celty's here and I don't want to argue much more. My head is still hurting like a bitch yet I just ignored it as I sipped some juice from carton juice box. At least that had flavor, which is Kyoto grapes. "Good. Let me remind you that the police aren't gonna let this slide so don't forget that." Shinra continued to ramble on and about my life or death sentence while I consistently ignored him as I picked off a piece of crap from my cold steak.

To tell you the truth, I never met Shinra nor Shizuo during high school. I am a very busy man and I rarely talked to Noelle even at home. As the student council president and an honor student, I most preferred to study rather than wasting my time socializing with people. Last time I told you this, I was the one good at socializing at she is the one who will hold back. But now, I don't really care about anything except to exact my revenge. I don't know what to do anymore…

The hospital door slid open and a visitor appeared. I didn't look up to greet them since I'm too tired to do any eye moving. However, the voice belonged to someone I knew well. "Shizuo, you sure to go walking around with your injury?" Shinra inquired the blonde who sighed as he turned to Celty and gave her half-hearted wave. "Yo." He mumbled as he then focused his attention to me. I felt his cold brown eyes boring a hole into my head but I remained silent.

Seconds later, Celty came up to me with her PDA, "We'll give you two some privacy." I nodded at her gratefully as she pushed the eccentric doctor outside the room. The stillness hung around the air like a thick fog. I forgot my food as I pushed the table from me. It was cold anyway, and I didn't like it. We still stood in silence as I waited in bathed breath.

"If you have something to say, do so now." I was surprised at my voice. Whenever I saw him I usually am the sarcastic one. But now, it's calm and cool, what Noelle will be talking now.

_I shouldn't be thinking about her in this state. _"Huh, you're one to talk." It was my eyes that widened, not my will. _What? _"I need my apology right now." It was a simple, normal negotiation. My life in exchange for his apology.

And at that, my brain stopped working to my consent anymore.

"No, it's better to end my life now." The trembling words that are now coming out of my mouth spoke with little hesitation. "Don't you see? I failed. I don't have a purpose to live my life anymore." My fingers clenched onto my sheets so hard my knuckles turned white. Shizuo didn't say anything yet he continued to look at me.

"She…She left me…The one I truly cared for left me. And all I got left is that bitter memory of a broken promise. You shouldn't have taken me to the hospital." I ignored his visible flinch and I moved on, my breath ragging and nearly choking.

"I don't deserve to live anymore," My hand unconsciously gripped the blunt hand knife as I shook more vigorously. "I will rather die than to live an unimportant life!" My own voice screamed and I didn't know I held the knife like a weapon as I brought it down to stab itself to my heart and I closed my eyes.

It all happened so fast.

I prepared myself for the excruciating pain, the coppery tang of blood, his voice to shout out for help, but nothing came. I tried to move my own hand, but it's locked in place. Opening my eyes into a peek, they opened up fully and as round as saucers. I felt a stinging pain that bashed my cheek. Finally, I gained control of myself and let go of the knife. I looked up to Shizuo in surprise. Apparently he punched me again. His eyes are burning with an emotion I barely knew he had it in him.

_Was that… Fear..?_

"I don't think your sister would take kindly to me that I just let her older bro kill himself." He chose his words carefully as he spoke softly to me. "Also, I don't want to get caught into this, but I don't have a choice because it meant to be with her." He lowered his fist and pushed it inside his pocket and looked away.

"Killing yourself may look easy, but to others who are going to witness it, they can't make you do it. Why? Well," He paused his speech for a bit as his cheeks tinged pink. "Noelle's the only one who knows this kind of stuff. I'm just doing what she might do." I stared at him with unreadable eyes. I searched the depths of his coffee brown ones with my green ones and found my answer. I slowly let out a chuckle, which gradually became a full length laugh. Shizuo arched his brows as I gasped for air.

"You sure act like her alright!" I only manage to say as I laughed in all fours as he flushed red and scratched his head, looking embarrassed. That's right, I looked out of the window as I genuinely smiled, and her happiness is my happiness. That's what matters now.

_I found my answer Noelle._


	14. Shizuo Heiwajima, The Lolicon(?)

Chapter Fourteen

It was her sneeze that made him scowl at her.

At first, he thought it was just a harmless 'achoo' which by the way, looked incredibly adorable coming from her. But as soon as the seventh one came, he knew something's wrong with her. He put down the milk bottle he was downing and made way to the kitchen, catching her wipe her eyes tiredly as she absentmindedly washed the plates. He silently wrapped his arms around her into a hug and nuzzled onto her neck, earning him a soft, cute mewl. "Are you alright..?" He whispered as her head rested against his. Her breathing became labored, until the cough came.

Shizuo couldn't take it anymore. He didn't give her a chance to say no when he already picked her up and ignored her whimpers as he carried her to their room, 'bridal style'-ing it like a boss. He then softly lay her down on the warm bed and began covering her with a blanket. "Shizu-chan…" Noelle's face is red, because of both the embarrassment and the fever now taking over. Her body fell limp as he tried to make her comfortable.

The pressure from work made her feel totally uneasy and unwell. She rarely talked throughout the day, odd coming from someone as cheerful and innocent as her. Initially, Tom and Shizuo didn't mind it, and it only became difficult to express when she couldn't find the words to sweet talk a client. Seeing that she may be just tired, Tom gave her the day-off and the blond told her he'll be back when they're finished. It took her long enough to actually find her way home, save for Celty. The Dullahan saw her loitering near Shinjuku and offered to give her a ride home, where a very worried and angry Shizuo met her later on the afternoon. She didn't know she wandered around the city and out the city for the whole day; it's a miracle that she didn't get ambushed by thugs. Celty told her (after typing it in blur-fast motion) that she needed to stay in bed but the brunette refused. It was one thing she's too stubborn for. The headless rider urged her again but agreed to keep the matter from her boyfriend. That's very typical of Noelle to beg for promise and Celty to promise. They're like sister, Shinra once commented.

Shizuo took her hand and gripped it tight, not too tight, but not too snug either. "Are you ever going to tell me what happened to you this morning? You're like a zombie." He asked her questioningly. When she came home, he pressed all kinds of questions towards her, but gave up when she insisted nothing was wrong. "I don't know… Maybe sometime tomorrow..?" She said as she felt a cold towel on top of her already blazing forehead. The two could practically hear the sizzle coming from it until it finally stopped and silence fell. Shizuo wanted to insist, but he knew she was just tired from work. Her temperature is extremely high, too high. He better call Shinra.

~0~0~

"_Don't worry about it! If it turns another notch higher, call me again or go to the hospital. I'm sure it's just a normal fever. She'll be okay in the next three days." _The underground doctor said through the phone while the bartender winced from his voice. It was exceptionally annoying coming from him.

"Yeah, thanks." Although Shinra can be such a pain in the neck, his knowledge about the medical field is very valuable in their situation. The young man stretched his arms as he took a peek inside the bedroom. He sighed in relief to see her sleeping with that serene smile on her face. God, how he loved that smile so much. It was one of the things he loved about her. Shizuo closed the door quietly and shuffled to the kitchen to get a bottle of milk. Their fridge is stocked up to the brim with dairy and cakes, all for the two of them. Despite his sweet tooth, he shares his cakes and sweets with her whenever they're home. That girl just loved to be shared.

He opened up said fridge and took the first bottle he sees. He liked it cold and never warm or too hot; another thing he knew about himself. It reminded him how calm he is whenever he drinks milk. Shizuo wiped his mouth with his sleeve as he went to the balcony and took out his box of cigs. Another thing he knew about himself is that he will get lung cancer sometime in the future. He and Noelle talked about this and he won, naturally. He can't live without his smoke, and when he was questioned about him by her, he didn't answer. He took a long slow drag, thinking about her.

As if it's not much of a problem already, many people thought that he may be some kind of an old lolicon or a pedophile. Or worse, some even asked him if the girl's his daughter. Sure, Noelle looks childish with her doll face, figure, and actions, but it's just so irritating it made him want to chuck multiple street signs at them. She's really small, about 4'8 while he's 6'1. Her brown hair has grown so long it went beyond waist length although he didn't want to get it cut. The brunette just tied it into a long braid with loose tendrils at the side. She's happy living with him, and he in turn is happy living with her. She's always there for him when things get out of hand, and he's always there to protect her from danger/Izaya.

For a moment the sky seemed restless as dark clouds blocked the glory of the moon. Shizuo stared hard at the storm coming as he crushed his cigarette by his foot and went back inside, locking the balcony doors in place. His sensitive ears could pick up the sound of his name coming from their bedroom, calling out to him in a faint whisper. The blond popped in a breath mint as he walked over to said room and chuckled, "I'm coming Noelle."

* * *

**Darth Zannah, thank you for the reviews. Please note that I will be updating a lot less since I have school to attend. But of course, I won't forget to update so please bear with me and once again, thank you for reading.**


	15. Mikado Ryugamine, The Air Conditioner

Chapter Fifteen

It became two months since I was hospitalized, so that made it two years and three months since Noelle's in her comatose state. My limbs are working fine and I was able to walk and run without help. Shinra and Celty were constantly worried about me, even Izaya that Eskimo bastard, visited me once only to end up escaping through my window after Shizuo came in.

My feet dragged itself up to Raira Academy, where a certain informant told me to specifically meet someone there. Normally, I would have punched the living daylights out of him and walk away, but I just shrugged at the request and took it up as fast as I could think. It's to meet a third year student who happens to be the leader of the Dollars. At first, it was a ridiculous quest. I mean, why would I want to meet the so called leader? Even though I'm a member, I don't actually care about the gang at all. I sighed as I turned to a corner as the school neared itself.

I have to admit nothing changed at Raira. Still the same facilities and the campus, I felt like I just graduated from the place. I looked around for a bit until I headed for the rendezvous point, which is the rooftop.

When I opened the door to the place, I felt a blast of the fall breeze came full force to my face. I grimaced and pushed on further as I spotted the 'boss' of the colorless gang. He's as tall as me and has black hair and a plain face. Not really what I had in mind but it will do. "Yo." My greeting seemed to surprise him as I chuckled. He seemed to be the inquisitive type. "Hello…" He greeted back uncertainly as I crossed the rooftop and sat on one of the wooden benches, facing him.

"What's your name, Boss?" At this, his eyes widened at the term but I just stared blankly at him. Izaya will have to run for his life if this afternoon will be a waste of time.

"M-Mikado Ryugamine. N-n-n-nice to m-meet you!" He bowed deeply when I clucked my tongue. "No need to be so formal. I have no intention to acknowledge that you're the 'leader' of the Dollars and I'm just a lowly member. And I don't bite so feel free to say anything to me, except insults." I said with a smirk. His name piqued my curiosity. It sounded like…an air conditioner or a refrigerator brand or something.

"Oh, right. And you are Strife-san's twin brother correct..?" Oh, so that's why that flea told me about him. He might know something about Noelle's condition. "Yeah, I am. I told you I don't bite so sit down." My voice came out in an annoyed tone and seeing that frightened look at his face, I felt a pang of guilt yet I didn't show it. Mikado hesitantly took a seat beside me as I placed my hands in my pockets. The cool air is extremely relaxing here and I wondered sometimes why I didn't stay here at lunch times.

"I heard about the coma, I'm really sorry." The boy apologetically said. "In truth, I didn't really believe she would give up to it. Strife-san is a very strong woman inside and gentle at the outside. She helped me and my friends one time to escape a couple of Yellow Scarves and have been looking out for us." Hearing this made me smile. Typical of Noelle to help someone. _You really are a strong person._

"Yeah…" My eyes gazed dreamily at the city landscape, imagining her helping the kid and his friends. "She's strong, kind, independent, and the total opposite of me." I didn't notice Mikado flinch at me but I continued on. "Heiwajima's perfect for her…"

"Yes. Shizuo Heiwajima-san really loves her."

His statement made me wonder. It's clear and evident that the two love each other, me as well, yet why is she still in her coma state? It's a puzzling thing I can't solve on my own. I tried every single thing to get her back to life, but all efforts didn't pay well. I looked up to the sky as I glared. _Why are you making things difficult to me, huh?! _"Tell me, Mikado." I continued to glare at the sky as the black haired boss stared at me curiously.

"Yes..?"

"If there really is a god, will he help me- no, will he help Noelle and bring her back?" I couldn't bring myself to think when my fists clenched and alerted him of near danger. The silence was too deafening when I heard my cellphone chime a call. Sighing, I let down my guard and dug into my pockets for my phone.

"Strife here, what do you want?" My arrogant tone couldn't hide the sadness bearing up inside. However, my expression and my state changed when I heard Shinra yelling excitedly, causing my phone to drop at the next sentence I was waiting for a long time.

"_She's awake!"_

* * *

**Must be cut short here. Darth Zannah, thank you for your understanding and your review. Everything else, please be patient until the next update. Thank you for reading.**


	16. Noelle Strife, The Broken Doll

Chapter Sixteen

He's a monster.

It was his fault.

_His fault…_ The words echoed quietly inside his head as he sat on the plastic chair, anxiously waiting for the doctor. Beside him sat a worried Tom and over next to him is where Shinra and Celty were, both quiet and were fidgeting in their seats. They heard the news that Noelle was hospitalized, and they couldn't believe that it was because she got hit by a truck. Tom was the one who called them all since Shizuo didn't do a thing and merely sat there, his eyes unfocused and bleary with invisible tears. He has been sitting like that for the past three hours, and while Tom and Shinra tried to make him go home and get some rest, he refused to even budge. That was when Celty persuaded him and then gave him two more hours. If the doctor isn't here in two more hours, he will have to go home and leave it to them.

Tom went off to get them coffee except for Shizuo, who didn't say anything. It was rare for the strongest man in Ikebukuro to stay this quiet, but the three knew better; it's only natural that he would be like that over her, _her, _near death. They didn't believe for a second that it was his fault that she got sucked into this. But, 'they' isn't the problem. It's 'he'.

Just when Tom came back with their coffee and a bottle of cold milk for his friend, the door from the emergency room opened and out came a very exhausted doctor. He looked sleepy but he's trying his best to remain attentive. "Excuse me, Noelle Strife?" Immediately all four of them stood up fast, Shizuo being the first. The doctor's expression was rather grim, but the blond would not have it. "How is she..?" It was his first words for the night, his voice hard and hoarse.

"I'm sorry…"

"No, don't you dare say it..!"

"She's in a comatose state."

The hallway stopped the noise as it hung in silence. Shinra and Celty widened their eyes as Tom hung his head solemnly. The doctor also looked apologetic for them. "I'm very sorry." He only said when the bartender suddenly dropped down to his knees, ignoring the world completely. "We did everything we can, but her mind seemed to have shut down. All we could do is to wait." He couldn't hear him. He felt someone's hand grip his shoulder to stand up, but his brain is not working to his consent anymore. He could hear voices inside his head, repeatedly screaming the words:

_Monster…_

_(Noelle… I… I-I…)_

_Monster. Monster…_

_(It's…my…)_

_Monster. Monster… MONSTER..!_

_(I'm sorry…)_

_MONSTER! MONSTER!_

_(I failed…)_

* * *

**2 Years Later**

And now Shizuo is abandoning Izaya from their fight all because of a certain phone call from Shinra, stating that she's awake. At first, Shizuo was skeptical about it, but when the underground doctor insured him a 100% recovery of the girl, he believed it. He even left Izaya to look over his shoulder and wonder where he had gone off too. No matter, he thought to himself, the flea will eventually know that she's awake.

Shizuo ran in high speed throughout the streets of the chaotic town, toppling over cars and people who dared to stand at his way. It didn't matter to him if he might get hurt on the way; all that matters now is that Noelle's awake and that he will see her whether his friends like it or not. He ran down the highway in terrifying speed, creating a tornado at his back. People get blown away whenever he went past them and cars collided with each other.

But he doesn't care.

_She's awake…_

Suddenly, a van honked towards him. The blond looked up to see Kadota and his gang of misfits, Togusa, Erika, and Walker, waving up to him. "Need a ride to the hospital?" Kadota only grinned as Shizuo jumped in on them and seated himself at the back. "Let's go Dota-chiin!" Erika wailed in happiness, who also learned of Noelle's position, being her other friend as well. Togusa stomped on the gas and they accelerated in the highway, towards the hospital.

~0~0~

"Thanks Kyohei!" Shizuo ran again to the building as he looked over his shoulder to thank his group. Kadota sighed happily, glad to have helped his friend. It was only natural that the young man would have helped him. Shinra spread the word about the brunette's state and everyone's happy that she'll be back on her feet. Erika and Walker got out of the van and they both turned to him.

"Why are you so happy, Dota-chiin?"

"Yeah, do you have feelings for Strife-san too?"

Kadota wanted to glare at them if not for Simon, who appeared right around the corner. "Kyohei! Erika-san, Walker-san, Togusa-kun! How are you? Do you want sushi?" He then moved to his side as Izaya came into view. "So she's back now huh?" He smirked at their faces as he turned to look at the hospital.

"My, my, Noelle-chan does have a lot of humans who love her..!" Izaya's sneered at the comment when three figures came up from their right. "Eh? Izaya-san, Simon-san, Kadota-san and the others?" The black haired senior, Mikado looked at them in confusement. Beside him are the mother Slasher, Anri Sonohara, and the leader of the now-banned Yellow Scarves, Masaomi Kida. They look like that they too have just ran from their school to this place because of the leaked information about Noelle. The Russian sushi chef smiled at them. "We're here to see Strife-kun. Shinra said she's awake." The news seemed to wash relief over them, especially the bespectacled girl.

"Well, what are we waiting for then? Strife-san's waiting for us!" Masaomi flashed a wink at Anri, who was oblivious to it. Mikado and the others nodded, save for the informant and Simon. Together, Kadota and the group, the seniors, plus Simon and the raven haired sneak, then walked up to its doors to see their beloved doll who just woke up.

~0~0~

"Room 301, room 301, dammnit! Where was it again?!" Shizuo cursed as he rounded the hallway. Feeling lost, he gave up and began to search for the nurse's station to inquire her room. Just as he turned a corner, he spotted a flash of a familiar mouse brown hair coming from the opposite direction. It was Noel. He just came out from another room, his unkempt hair hiding his green eyes. Wasting no time, he marched straight towards him, only to stop at his words. "Best not to go inside yet, Heiwajima." His warning meant too much harm but he glared at him as so.

"Why not brat?" The psychologist snorted yet he didn't laugh nor smiled his sickening grin at him. "Do whatever you want. I'm out of here." Shizuo frowned at his statement as he watched him walk away with his head bowed low and his hands clenched. He didn't know what happened. Realizing that he looked like a dumbass just staring after the young man, Shizuo shook his head and finally entered the room.

The white walls are still too bright, the curtains were drawn apart, the machine was giving off steady beats, and _she _is sitting up on her bed, gazing dreamily out of the window. Standing beside her is Shinra, Celty (with her helmet on) and an older man what he assumed to be the doctor. The blond sucked in breath.

_She really is awake…_

She is sitting up on bed with her hands clasped above her lap, her head turned evenly so to the beautiful view of the window. Her eyes were bright and as green as emeralds, one which he missed so much. Her cheeks are still pale, but it still contained the pink tinge that was still cute on her. Her lips were curled into a pretty smile as she continued to look outside the window, oblivious to see her lover just by the door.

"Noelle…" He croaked out her name full of love and anxiety, and the group turned to look at them. He was a bit taken aback when Shinra and (what could have been) Celty stared at him horrified. "S-S-Shizuo! What are you doing here!?" The underground doctor sputtered as he moved between him and Noelle. This angered him again.

"Shinra, what the fuck's going on?!" He cursed, not fully taking note that the brunette girl just jumped in surprise at his rage. Just as he was about to rip the hospital door from its sliding case, Celty came up to him and typed, "Wait a minute Shizuo! We have something to explain to you first!" The blond stopped at this.

He doesn't understand. "What's going on..? What are you..?" He seethed but now he could feel the tension in the air. Now that he paid attention, he knew something's quite off.

Before the doctor could speak, Noelle voiced her statement first, "Excuse me, but do I know you?"

_What..? _Shizuo then moved his head to stare at her in horror. The words began to haunt his mind again.

…_Do I know you..?_

* * *

**To ladyaqua99, Darth Zannah, and ultimatekaibafan, thank you so much for your reviews. The next update will come around shortly.**


	17. Noel Strife, The Decision

Chapter Seventeen

I couldn't see since everything's a blur.

I gave no time to acknowledge the Dollars boss as I already sprinted off the stairs and out the academy, my leather brown shoes skidding with the asphalt ground, literally creating sparks. I quickly ran over to the hospital, my breath ragging.

_She's awake._

I don't want to waste any more time. Noelle's awake and _I must be by her side at once. _I spied the hospital coming nearer as I moved past the gray people and ducked through the doors. I tried to regain composure; I tried to look like I was just a visitor on my way to see my last blood relative, but now, that doesn't seem to fit me anymore.

Room 301 came into view as I climbed the last of the stairs. I stood consciously in front of her door as I tried to flatten my already stuck up hair. What would happen? Will she still remember me? Moreover, would she forgive me all the wrong doings I have done in the past?

Before I could move, the door already slid open and Shinra looked out at me, a perplexed face etched at his face. "Noel? What are you doing standing around here?" He said in a caring tone. I couldn't even move my head. Taking it as a sign that I'm too speechless at the news of her wellbeing, the underground doctor moved to the side and gently pushed me inside, my legs following his command. _It'll be okay… She'll know what to do…_

I immediately noticed Celty, whose black clothing stood out the most in the white room. There was a middle aged man who I presumed as the doctor. Shinra strode past the patients bed and stood by the glass window. And _she…_

Oh god, she's as beautiful as a goddess, more beautiful to be exact. Her head turned to me, tilted evenly so, with the grace of a gentle swan and the beauty of a fawning peacock. Now when the hell I was ever this sappy? That's not the case anymore when the corners of my lips slowly curved upwards as she in return, softly smiled at me, her green eyes full of life which sparkled, "Onii-chan…"

I'm in heaven.

My whole body shook uncontrollably as I grasped her tight but snug into a long awaited hug. It's been too long since I held her like this, too long… "Y-yes, it's me…" I couldn't contain my happiness. Here is Noelle, my loving twin sister, the polar opposite of me, here and alive by my side. I placed a hand to stroke her soft curls as I smiled into her forehead, giddy and glad as ever. She returned the hug, albeit a little stiff since it was her first time to move again in two years, so I reluctantly let go to examine her. "You're looking good." I half joked as she giggled at me, her small hand covering her mouth to restrain her giggles.

"You too, onii-chan." I patted her head affectionately. Shinra and Celty were surprised by my actions. I was extremely aloof and cold to others, particularly to Heiwajima and Izaya. But to my sister, who I loved and longed for such a long time, there's no reason for them to feel this astonished to me when it came to her.

"You'll be doing fine in the next few weeks." The doctor looked up from Noelle's prognosis as he explained. "I'll send someone the next week to do the rehabilitation processing and some nurses and physical therapists to do on your motor skills. For now, bed rest, good food, and a lot of exercise are needed for you." He then smiled warmly as he excused himself to give us more privacy. Shinra and Celty escorted the doctor out, leaving us two behind. I took my sister's hand into mine and leaned onto her to peck her forehead, "See..? You'll be fine." She gave off a tired smile as I once again wrapped her into another hug. My face buried itself into the mass of her wonderfully smelling hair and sighed happily.

"How long was I out?"

"Hm, about six days; give or take two years and so." She and I chuckled at my joke.

"…Is it really that long?"

"Yeah… We're worried about you, particularly Shizuo Heiwajima." My hand stroked her hair again as I ruefully smiled. Don't get me wrong, I haven't given the blond my blessing, not yet. I just want to see what may happen if the two will meet again. She was silent for a while when I noticed her looking up to me with questionable look.

"What..?"

"You know, Shizuo. Your boyfriend." My heart panged with regret at the next words she said.

"I don't…know him…"

* * *

"What the fucking hell do you mean she has amnesia?!" My tone was angry, my face red with rage, hell, even my fist is ready to make contact with the now scared doctor.

We're standing outside her room, Celty's inside to keep Noelle company while me and Shinra were outside with said doctor, my fists clenched and unclenched since I'm still unsure whether I should kill this guy or not. However, the realization first hit me too hard at the face, causing my hands to stop shaking and my face to look glum.

_She doesn't remember him…_

_She doesn't remember Heiwajima, and it was only Heiwajima that she didn't know…_

_Why..? Why is she like this..?_

"There's no particular reason as to why she doesn't remember one of your friends," I mentally winced at that part but Shinra shot me a glare to prevent me from actually killing the doctor. "But it may be best if you introduce him to her slowly throughout her life so she may get at least a glimpse of her past about him." My body tensed up a bit as I looked away when my friend gazed hard at me.

"Noel, you have to tell him." He started but I put up a hand to stop him.

"No. I don't have the right. Besides, why should I care..?" I voiced out my own thoughts unknowingly when I suddenly cringed back and felt a searing, burning pain flew right across my face. At first I didn't know what happened. But as my green eyes shifted to Shinra's angry ones, I immediately shrank back. I never knew he held so much power kept inside him. But then again, Shinra was more the 'happy-go-lucky' guy than the raging bastard like me or Heiwajima.

We sat in silence on one of the chairs, me holding an ice pack to my sore face and the bespectacled guy sitting right next to me. He never was the type to hit people, especially people like me who are extremely close to his dearest friends. "You're acting childish again, Noel. Don't you want your sister's happiness as well?" I shot a glare at him when I accidentally sneezed. Thinking that was the ice pack being so near to my nose, I put it down and lightly fingered my bruised face. I was a little disappointed it didn't do anything except make it feel number than it already is.

"Tch, if you're ever in my position right now, Shinra, I doubt you'll even last a second." I wanted to smirk but my face is too painful to do any facial expressions. I grunted at the pain and placed back the ice pack. "It's not about being in a situation that harms you, but doing the best you can to relieve it." At that, Shinra stood up and walked back inside Noelle's room. I didn't understand what he meant so I tried to come and find some answers from him. But as soon as I brought my fingers to door handle, I saw a flash of blond hair caught my eye from the stairs. Thinking that it was finally Heiwajima, I distinctly turned around and walked out, muttering a warning and a dry gaze at him as I went past the hospital and back to the apartment; to pack my stuff and go home.

With Noelle.

* * *

**Darth Zannah, thank you for your review. Also I'm so sorry that it was a very late update, but I promise I won't give up on this. That, I swear.**


	18. Seiji Yagiri, The Psychotic Brat

Chapter Eighteen

Shizuo doesn't get it. He doesn't get it even when he already experienced it. He still doesn't get it why he's always doomed to live the fate of a monster. And he never will get it at why he's the only one she can't remember!

The blond paced around the demolished living room, his face and thoughts clouded with anger and bitter sadness. Several empty bottles of milk littered the kitchen floor and atop the counter and sink. Furniture was upturned and the now cordless corded phone now hung limp by the receiver. It was like a tornado ravished the place, said tornado being him. He kept on pacing in circles, muttering rude, inaudible words.

"Damn it! Damn it all!" He finally stopped pacing as he then plopped himself on the still safe couch. He let out a long curse, loud enough for the neighbor beside him to yell at him to be quiet. Nobody could ever blame Shizuo for being in such a sorry state as this. In fact, who would never be this miserable when the one you love has forgotten everything about you?

The bartender sighed for a bit. How could he deal with this? It's already been a week and she's finally discharged from the hospital. He would have come over to visit her but he doesn't have enough strength to face her yet. _I'm the strongest man in this fucking city, and I can't even see her at this time of age? _He pulled up his box of almost empty cigs and decided to smoke everything to clear his mind.

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

Shizuo raised his head at the door. Whoever it is, he decided to ignore it for the safety of the one knocking, so that he can't unleash his fury on them. But they're too persistent, knocking unto the door with rapt attention. _Knock! Knock! Knock! _"Fucking…am stray…" He went over to the front door and unlatched the lock. He was surprised to see the psychotic, love struck kid, Seiji Yagiri, and his already psychotic girlfriend, Harima Mikawa. The girl is holding onto his neck as always while the brat looked passive as usual. "What do you want?" Came Shizuo's abrupt greeting. The couple nodded at him and moved to get inside, which the blond was pissed at their action.

"Hey, what the fuck do you think you are doing?" He grumbled at them, but the two already seated themselves at the now slanted sofa and looked up to him (it was only Seiji since the Harima girl was too preoccupied with their 'love') expectedly. "Good afternoon Heiwajima-san." He said simply, his eyes imploring at him. Shizuo's still a bit pissed at this kid two years ago, since he didn't give him a sound explanation about his love for the girl. In truth, the blond was disappointed at his answer that at his rage, he headbutted him and walked away to a convenience store to buy some instant adhesives and duct tape to treat his pen wounds. Shinra was also angry at him for treating himself like a machine. No, not a machine, but a monster that he truly is.

"Go home, kid. I'm not in the mood for visits." Shizuo held the bridge of his nose with his two fingers as he groaned. Instead, Seiji still sat there, looking at him with the most expectation. "What do you want?" He decided to act nice so that he could get this over with.

"I heard about Noelle-san. I came to give you advice about it." The blond stared at him for a while, and then laughed out loud. He couldn't believe he'll get some piece of shitty advice from a kid. Shizuo stopped when he thought of something. Now that he thought about it, this kid just so happens to have the same problem as he is. Well, not exactly the same, but he had some issues about his love that's not actually his love, and Shizuo's issue is that his love doesn't even remember their love. So it links anyway.

"Alright," Shizuo sat on a destroyed armchair opposite him and placed his hand to support his chin. "What do you have in mind?"

"I'll be frank then, I have a romantic getaway to attend to." Seiji patted his girlfriend's head and stared at the bartender. "First off, let me remind you that Noelle-san has not forgotten about you, Heiwajima-san. She has simply put her mind into a deep sleep." Now Shizuo has his attention.

"What do you mean?"

"I meant that you should try to connect back with her. She has not fully awake, because her memories of you have been blocked. You have to talk to her in order for those memories to come back." Seiji sighed as he stood up with Harima and left the apartment. But before he left, he stopped by the frame of door and looked back at Shizuo, who was transfixed and still in his seat. "In love, you should never give up on the person you love. Destiny brought you two together. So go help yourself and bring yourselves back together." The boy nodded at Shizuo and exited his apartment with his girlfriend. That left the blond to his thoughts. The brat's words quietly echoed into his mind, repeating itself over and over again.

"_Never give up on her…"_

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaah! This is so frustrating!" Shizuo screamed as he threw the misshaped coffee table at the wall, effectively breaking it into pieces. He grabbed a fistful of his hair and tried to pull, but tears barricaded his way as he sat there, sad and unloved. "I…I love her…I can't leave her…" He whispered to himself, slowly calming down. The tears continued to drop and slither unto his palms, and finally slipping away into the carpet. He hasn't cried for so long since that incident two years ago. He always knew crying wouldn't do well to anything, but all he wanted was to shut up and let it all out.

"…Noelle…" He mumbled her name and pictured her face in his mind. How she will smile at him and wipe his cries away, how she will laugh and dote over the smallest, cutest thing about him. His face flushed red in silence. All he ever wanted is her to be with him. Stay by his side. He can't live longer without her. It was sappy, and corny, and cheesy, but right now, who the hell cares..?

Just as he was about to doze off in his armchair, his phone let out a small chime. Shizuo lazily flipped it open and listened to the caller. "Tom-san, what is it?" He groaned, trying to block off that bubbly wet tone of his that he was recently crying. What his friend said made him drop the phone though.

"_They're getting married."_

* * *

**I am so, so incredibly sorry that I hadn't updated in over a month..! I had lost all motivation in writing this. But recently, I've found my muse, and I wanted to thank my friends for telling me that.**

**I will be editing this story since I feel as if it is losing its touch. Please bear with me; I'm working really hard to get this done. I promised to finish the story of beauty and the beast.**


End file.
